


【昊坤】黄Sir逮捕Mr.蔡

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018
Summary: 制服警官Justin X 白衬衫老师蔡徐坤ABO180617 天津FM





	【昊坤】黄Sir逮捕Mr.蔡

20180617

刚下晚自习回家的蔡老师，路过公园的时候听到了草丛里传来一阵细小的声音。

“喵～喵呜～～”

蔡老师推了推银丝边眼睛，轻手轻脚朝草坪走了过去。在黑暗中他看到一双明亮的圆溜溜的大眼睛。

“喵～～小猫咪快过来～～”

草丛里慢悠悠钻出一只黄白相间的小毛团子，可能是在一头棕色卷毛的蔡徐坤身上感受到了同类的气息，也可能是作为omega的他身上那股草莓奶糖的甜腻信息素吸引了它，小毛团子并没有在害怕这个一米八几的大个子，朝着他摇摇晃晃走了过去，在脚边停下蹭了蹭。

“喵～～～”

蔡徐坤蹲下身子将小毛团子抱了起来圈在怀里，用手抚摸小毛团子的下巴，舒服得它发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“咦？你有主人的吗？tin宝…这是你的名字吗？你是不是走丢啦？”蔡徐坤注意到小毛团子颈部挂着的小名牌，上面写着“tin宝”。

“你长得这么可爱，你的主人一定急死了吧？那我送你去警察叔叔那里好不好呀，让警察叔叔帮你找主人哦～”

蔡徐坤抱着tin宝，来到了公园旁边的派出所。

“你好，有人在吗？”

一个穿着红色制服黑色紧身牛仔裤，带着黑色帽子的高个子警察从办公室走到大厅，满脸笑容迎了上来。

“怎么了？需要我的帮助吗？”

这个警官生得一副娃娃脸，散发出的黑莓味alpha信息素让身为omega的蔡徐坤并没有感到什么压迫感，清甜的水果味反而令他感到很安心。

“这个小家伙跟主人走丢了吗？”

警官伸手摸了摸tin宝的头，tin宝也丝毫不害怕，还伸出爪子跟他打闹了起来，仿佛早就认识似的。警官猫着腰逗着猫，头低在蔡徐坤下巴下面，发丝的香气窜入他的鼻腔，蔡徐坤觉得他被挠得痒痒的。一定是tin宝的关系，他心里想。

“跟我到办公室来吧，我做一下登记。对了，我叫黄明昊，你可以叫我黄sir。”  
黄警官转身进办公室的时候嘴角留下了一抹意味不明的浅笑。

待蔡徐坤也进了办公室后，黄明昊锁上了门。

“蔡老师，我帮你把你的书包放下吧。”  
黄警官站在离蔡老师只有0.01公分距离的位置，呼吸落在他的后颈，伸手划过肩头，解下了他肩上的双肩包。

蔡徐坤在如此近距离的身体接触下，突然感受到体内涌起了一阵燥热的暗流，草莓奶糖的味道也愈发浓烈。

完了，原本打算今晚回家打抑制剂的，在外面耽误太久了。蔡徐坤被自己的大意吓了个激灵，趁黄明昊抱着tin宝去做记录的空档想赶紧走掉。

伸手想开门，发现门被反锁了。

“蔡老师怎么了？急着回家吗？”

刚才还在桌子前坐着的黄明昊，不知何时已经来到他的身边，“咚——” 一个壁咚将蔡老师环在他的面前，原本清甜的黑莓味信息素此刻也浓烈得变成了酸涩的味道。

从未被标记过的蔡徐坤，在这股浓烈的alpha信息素刺激下，彻底进入了发//情//期。

“蔡老师，你好像比tin宝更需要帮助哦？”

说着便一把搂住了身体发软的蔡徐坤，将人牢牢搂在怀里。

“唔…黄警官…别这样…我忘了带抑制剂，求求你送我回家好不好……”

“送你回家？没问题。不过在这之前，你撑不住了吧？”

蔡徐坤双眼水色朦胧，身体燥热不安，在他没意识到的情况下，已经将手搭在了黄明昊的肩上主动搂了上去。

黄明昊将衬衫扣子解开了几粒，将蔡徐坤抱起放在了办公桌上。他拿出腰间别着的手铐，将还没反应过来的蔡徐坤双手反铐在了身后。

“黄警官，你快把我放开！呜呜呜……”

“蔡老师，你被我逮捕了哦，piu～”说罢伸出手对着蔡徐坤做了个开枪的姿势。

“蔡老师，我们玩点刺激的吧。”

 

黄明昊搂着蔡徐坤的腰吻了上去。草莓奶糖的味道在黄明昊的口中扩散开来，他粗暴地在口腔中掠夺着，终于捕住了四处逃窜的温热湿滑的舌，轻咬着、吸吮着。

他迅速脱掉了自己的和蔡徐坤的裤子，蔡徐坤的下身由于发情已经湿了一大片。粉色的性器早已抬头，后穴渗出了黏湿的液体。

“蔡老师，嘴上说着放开，你的身体好像不这么认为哦。老师不诚实可是会被体罚的哦。”

黄明昊伸手在皱褶的穴口爱抚了几下，一根手指便探了进去。内壁的肠肉将黄明昊的手指紧紧包裹着，由于发情期的到来里面已经非常湿热，他顺利又添了两根指头进，搅动了起来。

“啊～～呜～～黄警官……饶过我吧……”

黄明昊将手指用力捅了几下。“蔡老师，都说了口是心非是要被体罚的哦，再给你一次机会，你想要吗？”

“想要……黄警官……前面也想要……”

黄明昊满意的笑了，抽出手指将早已饥渴难耐的性器插了进去。“我要把你肏到射，作为你一开始不坦诚的惩罚哦。”

“呜呜～～黄警官放开我好不好～？”

蔡徐坤坐在办公桌上，挺着腰哭啼啼地扭动着身子，对黄明昊撒着娇想要解下身后铐在双手的手铐。

黄明昊看着蔡徐坤蜜桃般粉嫩红润的脸颊，清澈无辜的双眼低落着大颗的泪珠，被他亲到红肿的嘴唇微微张着。他低头衔住蔡徐坤胸前挺立的红点，蔡徐坤发出好听的娇喘声。

“蔡老师终于愿意接受来自黄sir的帮助了吗？”

他将蔡徐坤放倒在办公桌上，布满汗液的背部接触到冰凉的桌面，激得他身体一阵哆嗦，甬道也跟着收缩了一下，黄明昊被他夹得头皮发麻。

“我操，蔡老师的身体真是绝世宝贝。”

他抬起蔡徐坤的一条腿，一只手压在胸口揉捏着奶头，仿佛能掐出汁液来般不停用手指掐着突起。

“黄警官求求你放开我……呜呜～～我……我想摸你……”

听到这话的黄明昊，将人托着臀部抱起来坐在了转椅上，帮他打开了手铐。终于被释放双手的蔡徐坤，抬起手甩了甩被禁锢到有些发麻的手，然后将手搭在黄明昊肩上抱住他的头，吻了上去。

“黄警官，为什么要铐住人家，人家又不会跑，你弄得我好痛喏～”

蔡徐坤现在下体被黄明昊的大鸡/巴填满了坐在他的身上，二人身体紧紧贴在一起。他将双腿缠上黄明昊的腰，主动在上面扭动起来，甬道包裹着硕大的性器上下套弄着，耻毛在黄明昊的小腹摩擦着撩得人心痒。

“唔～啊～黄警官，你那里好大哦～好舒服～”

他抬起蔡徐坤被手铐勒得发红的手腕心疼地舔舐了起来。“蔡老师，你要是一开始就这么配合，我也不会这么强硬了。” 

蔡徐坤伸出一只手指比在黄明昊的嘴唇，露出一个充满情色的微笑。“嘘，我可没说我不喜欢哦。”

黄明昊被释放了自我的发情小omega撩得快喷火，双手紧紧捏着蔡徐坤的腰往下压，坐在椅子上向上挺起下身，不断将性器使劲往那个湿热的甬道送去。蔡徐坤头靠在黄明昊肩头，呼吸和呻吟落在他的耳畔，颈后的腺体就这样暴露在黄明昊面前。

“蔡老师，我想拥有你。”

没等蔡徐坤回应，黄明昊就伸出舌头舔了舔颈后凸起的腺体，然后一口咬了下去。

“唔啊啊～～不要～～”

蔡徐坤被他标记了。

内心的满足感令他的身体更加渴望肉体的满足，身下的动作愈发激烈，抽插来得越来越猛，穴肉紧致地吸附着他的巨物，每一次抽出都不舍的紧咬着性器，粉色的肠壁也被往外带着。他在顶到一个光滑的点后发起最后的冲刺，蔡徐坤在他身上被他顶得上下摇动着摇摇欲坠。

“啊～快到了黄警官～～就是那里……唔……”

二人水乳交融地坐在椅子上，一起达到了高潮。在最后要射的时刻黄明昊将性器抽了出来，连同蔡徐坤的精//液一起射在了蔡徐坤发红的身体上。

“蔡老师，你被我逮捕了。”

“黄警官，我做你的老师，那你可要做个乖学生哦。”

“乖不乖，那可就不一定了。”

 

后记：tin宝是黄警官的猫，至于为什么偏偏在蔡老师下课回家的时候出现在他必经的草坪上，这就不得而知了。


End file.
